


Absolutes

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: He will gasp for every breath for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

_Then you are lost,_ you told him.

But are _you_ not lost too? Because you loved him, covetously. You loved him so much that you couldn't show mercy when he needed, _deserved_ death.

So he will gasp for every breath for the rest of his life and curse the whole galaxy with your failure. You were afraid. And this is why (since, after all, it’s not the first time a lover tried to sway you from the Order) you could not be a Mandalorian. A Mandalorian is never afraid. A Jedi does not love.

A Sith would have killed him.


End file.
